


#4 Oh Woe Be Unto You, Dean Winchester...

by paraboobizarre



Series: Advent Drabbles 2012 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraboobizarre/pseuds/paraboobizarre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part #1 of a series of five drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	#4 Oh Woe Be Unto You, Dean Winchester...

Dean woke in the middle of night. He lay still, not moving a muscle. There was a chill in the air that had nothing to do with the shitty, flea bag excuse of a motel that the Marley Inn was. This was a cold spot, which could only mean one thing: Ghost.  
There was shuffling at the foot of his bed, a noise like chains dragging across the floor and an indistinct mumbling that expanded in the room, gobbled up the still air, making Dean's ears ring.  
Oh no, he would not take this lying down. Determined, he whirled around.


End file.
